Lies Within The Family
by malfois
Summary: Harryn ja Ronin sekaantuessa uteliaisuuttaan Malfoyn ja tämän riitakumppanin asioihin, he eivät voi aavistaa millaiseen liemeen he tölväisyllään vastapuolen saattavatkaan. Malfoyn suvun likaisten valheitten verkko saa jälleen uusia ulottuvuuksia.
1. Blondin veriset tunnustukset

**A/N 1 ja disclaimer:** Pakkohan sitä oli kehitellä jonkinlainen stoori - edes pelkkä "One Shot" - omalle nimikkohahmollensa silläkin uhalla, että joku tulisi huutamaan minulle välittömästi "Mary Sue!" tämän sukulaisuussuhteiden tähden. A.M., Judas Malfoy + A.M.:n ystävä, Claudia, sekä itse tarina ovat kokonaisuudessaan minun omasta päästäni ja siten minun omaani. Harry Potter & co. kuuluvat edelleenkin J.K. Rowlingille, Warner Brosille ja muille, joilla on niihin kansainvälisesti lain suoma oikeutensa - ei minulle.

Tarina on betamaton, joten epäloogisuuksia ja kieliopillisia virheitä saattaa esiintyä. Paiskatkaa kommentilla - varsinkin, jos löytyy mokia ja omituisuuksia joita ette kässää.

**Varoitukset:** Rumahkoa kielenkäyttöä ja verenvuodatusta.

**Genre:** Yleinen, Draama

**Luokitus:** PG

**Paritus:** -

**A/N 2:** Tapahtuma aika ja paika: Tylypahkan kirjastossa ja sen liepeillä kaksi ja puoli viikkoa ennen _Puoliverisen Prinssin_ lopun kohtalokkaita tapahtumia, vain puoli viikkoa ennen Ginnyn V.I.P.-kokeita.

* * *

**Lies Within The Family**

One-Shot -sarja, osa 1

**Blondin veriset tunnustukset**

**  
**

* * *

Harry ja Ron olivat ties monettako kertaa elämänsä aikana matkalla kirjastoon tapaamaan Hermionea, joka oli hotkinut päivällisensä pikavauhtia ehtiäkseen sinne ennen muita, sillä hänellä oli Harrysta ja Ronista poiketen tehtävänään myös erittäin vaativa numerologian tutkielmaläksynsä, ja hänen oli saatava se valmiiksi niin pian kuin suinkin voidakseen antaa viimehetken neuvoja Ginnylle hänen seuraavalla viikolla alkaviin V.I:P.:hin valmistautumisessa, kun vähän matkan päässä kirjastosalista he huomasivat tutun vaaleatukkaisen hahmon yllättäen kiistelevän toisen vaaleahiuksisen, mutta jokseenkin lyhyemmän, sekä äänen ja olemuksen perusteella naispuolisen henkilön kanssa, ja heidän saapuessa vielä hivenen lähemmäksi kinastelevaa kaksikkoa kumpikin rohkelikoista saattoi tunnistaa nähneensä tuon toisen riitakumppanin todellakin olevan tyttö - ilmeisesti heitä suunnilleen vuoden verran vanhempi ja kaulaliinasta päätellen luihuinen kuten poikakin, jota vastaan Harry oli kamppaillut läpi heidän yhteisten Tylypahkan vuosien. Molemmat, niin Harry kuin Ronkin olivat kyllä vuosien mittaan nähneet tuon Malfoyn kanssa kinastelevan tytön aina satunnaisesti linnan käytävillä, joko yksin tai yhdessä lähinnä omaan tupaan kuuluvien ystävättäriensä seurassa, mutta koskaan ennen tätä hetkeä ei kumpikaan heistä ollut noteerannut häntä sen tarkemmin johtuen heidän eri vuosiluokista, sekä siksi, ettei hän ollut heidän silmissään muutenkaan minkäänlaisen erityisen mainitsemisen arvoinen etenkään luihuisena, sillä eihän tuo tyttö nyt ollut mitenkään häikäisevän kuvankaunis - melko tavanomainen, mutta kuitenkin suhteellisen perusviehättävä, kuten suurin osa muistakin tämän koulun tytöistä. Silmiinpistävintä kuitenkin oli, että hän näytti tuntevan Malfoyn ilmeisesti ainakin kohtalaisen hyvin (Olivathan he tosin ennenkin nähneet Malfoyn satunnaisesti mulkoilevan juuri tuota tyttöä erittäin rumasti, mutta ennen se ei ollut kiinnittänyt mitenkään huomiota, sillä Malfoyhan katsoi alentuvasti kaikkia, joita hän ei kokenut itsensä kanssa tasa-arvoisiksi, tai jopa itseään arvokkaammiksi.), ja nyt kun totuus seisoi suoraan heidän neniensä edessä, niin he tajusivat Malfoynkin tuntevan tytön ehkä normaalia paremmin, jopa siitä huolimatta, että he olivat eri vuosiluokilla, mikä Harryn ja Ronin kaltaisissa rohkelikoissa - luonnollisesti - herätti tietynlaisia epäluuloja, sillä oli huomattavasti tavallisempaa olla tuntematta, kuin tuntea kovin hyvin itseään ylemmillä vuosiluokilla olevia oppilaita - myös niitä, jotka olivat samasta tuvasta, kuin henkilö itse. Lisäksi heidän kummankin ihmetystä lisäsi se, että vaikka Malfoy ja hänen kaverinsa koskaan tähän mennessä eivät olleetkaan heidän kavereitaan - eihän heillä ollut mitään muuta yhteistä, kuin sama vuosiluokka ja muutama oppitunti - niin ehkä linnan hämärä valaistus teki sittenkin tepposensa, sillä tämän vaaleanpuoleisen kaksikon yhteiskemiassa ja piirteissä oli jotakin keskenään tutunoloista - samanlaista kyräilyä, kuin Harry tiesi hänen ja Dursleyden välillä olevan, ja Malfoy katsoi tyttöä juuri nyt sen näköisenä, kuin Vernon-setä katsoi Harryä aina, kun oli pakotettu puhumaan hänelle. Sitä ei olisi ehkä muuten milloikaan huomannut, mutta nyt, kun nämä kaksi vaaleaverikköä seisoivat kasvotusten luoden toisiinsa murhaavan halveksivia katseita, siinä oli jotakin, joka pakotti Harryn ohjastamaan Ronin piiloon linnan käytävän seinästä esiin työntyvän kaaripilarin takaiseen varjoon vakoilemaan Malfoyta ja hänen kiistakumppaniaan juuri, kun Malfoy toisti aikaisemmat sanansa, joita Harry ja Ron eivät olleet kuulleet. 

"Minä sanoin 'älä puhu minulle'!"  
Tyttö kuitenkin tuhahti Malfoyn sanoille ylimielisesti hieman samanlaiseen tyyliin, kuin Harry oli toisinaan saanut huomata Malfoyn tekevän myös hänen itsensä sanoille.  
"En tosiaankaan puhuisi, ellet sinä pakottaisi, mutta sinä, kun et anna minulle muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin jko näin tai sitten räyhääjällä."  
Hän ojensi kättään tarttuakseen Malfoyta hihasta ja Harryn tekin mieli kuiskata Ronille: _"Näitkö?"_, mutta onnistui kuitenkin hillitsemään kielensä, sillä samassa, kun Malfoy tunsi tytön kosketuksen, nykäisi hän kätensä tämän ulottumattomiin rääkäisten inhosta värähtäen.  
"Pidä saastaiset käpäläsi irti minusta, kuraverinen!"

Seuraavassa hetkessä Harry ja Ron säpsähtivät, sillä heidän suureksi yllätykseksi tyttö läiskäisikin Malfoyta avokämmenellä vasemmalle poskelle.  
"Ensikerralla tulee loitsu. Tiedät vallan hyvin, etten minä voi olla kuraverinen, joten ole hiljaa ja kuuntele kerrankin, kun minulla on sinulle sanottavaa!"

Malfoy näytti kurtistavan silmiään ensin happamasti, mutta tuhahti sitten päättäen ilmeisesti, ettei maksanut vaivaa yrittää kirota toista päin näköä.  
"Hmph! No, sano sitten!"

Näytti selvästi, että tyttö oli saanut pienoisen erävoiton Malfoysta, mutta kasvoilla pikaisesti käynyt, lievän "malfoymainen" häijyn riemastunut virne, haihtui - vaihtuen huolestuneeseen äänensävyyn ja lievän sisarelliseen käyttäytymiseen, jossa ei kuitenkaan ollut häivääkään alentumista Malfoyn tasolle tai alemmaksi, vaan saarnaava tyyli, jota käytettiin, kuin jos siskonpojat olisivat olleet pahoilla teillä.  
"Minä olen seurannut sinun tekemisiäsi ja edesottamuksiasi jo ihan tarpeeksi kauan sivusta - puhumattakaan, että Kalkaroskin yritti taas jälleen kerran kysellä, mikset sinä edelleenkään vastaa hänen kutsuihinsa, mutta mistä minä muka tietäisin, kun herra huitelee menemään milloin missäkin täyttämättä kouluvelvollisuuksiaan! Kuuntele, kun minä sanon, että tuolla menolla sinä vielä vain pahennat asioita ja pahimmassa tapauksessa tapatat vielä itsesikin!"

Hetken Ronkin ilmeisesti kuvitteli tytön pian heittäytyvän kyynelehtien Malfoyn kaulaan, niin hän oli näkemänsä pohjalta kummunneen mielikuvituksensa pauloissa, että Harryn täytyi tökätä ystäväänsä kylkeen huomauttaakseen tälle muutaman sekunnin kymmenyksen hiljaisuuden jälkeen Malfoyn tuntuneen hätkähtävän tytön sanomisista ja ottavan askeleen perääntyäkseen, jolloin vastapuoli sivalsi uudelleen piikikkäällä äänensävyllään - äänellä, joka tiesi olevansa oikeassa, vaikkei toinen suostuisikaan kuuntelemaan totuuden sanoja.  
"No-niin. Juokse nyt niitten pikku ystäviesi, Crabben ja Goylen luokse turvaan! Mutta sano minun sitten sanoneen, että tässä käy vielä hassusti -huispausmestaruuskin menetettiin, kun sinun piti järkätä Harper joukkueeseen, vaikka tiesit sen ääliöksi! Sinä tiesit, ja minähän sanoin sen sinulle moneen kertaan aika monen meikäläisen kuullen, että sinun olisi pitänyt olla pelaamassa, eikä Harperin, mutta tehty, mikä tehty! Ethän sinä ja sinun saappaannuolijasi koskaan kuuntele mitään mitä minulla on sanottavaa, joten jos et nyt kovin pahastu, niin minä menen valmistautumaan maanantaina alkaviin S.U.P.E.R.eihini..."

Hän ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt edes kääntymään kokonaan, kun Malfoy jo harppoi pahantuulisesti poispäin heistä, jättäen tytön hetkeksi seisomaan yksin keskelle käytävää ja katsomaan myrkyllisesti hänen peräänsä, kunnes Harry ja Ron viimein rohkaisivat itsensä tulemaan esiin piilostaan ja kiirehtimään tytön luokse, ennenkuin tämäkin kenties astuisi sisälle kirjastoon ja katoaisi sen monien hyllyrivien joukkoon. Ja ennenkuin Harry ehti puraisemaan kieltään, oli hän jo ehtinyt möläyttämään tyhmänoloisesti kummastuneen kysymyksen:  
"Sinä tunnet Malfoyn?"

Tyttö naurahti huvittuneesti ja aikaisempi yrmeys, joka oli jäänyt jäljelle hänen kiistelystä Malfoyn kanssa, suli pois välittömästi - tilalle noustessa jotenkin ovelalla tapaa huvittunut ja lievästi ylimielinen virnistys - samanlainen, kuin Malfoyllakin tämän tietäessä jotain, mitä Harry ei tiennyt.  
"Aika koominen kysymys, Potter. Aivan, kaikkihan sinut tuntee ja minä näen sinun arpesi, mutta minä kuulen myös tuon itsekeskeisen luupään", hän nyökkäsi kirjaston suuntaan, jonne Malfoy oli kadonnut, "jatkuvan napina sinusta ja ystävistäsi. Ja ystävistä puheenollen... Punapää taitaakin sitten olla Weasley, jos oikein muistan...?"

Harryn ja Ronin oli katsottava kertaalleen vielä tyttöä päästä varpaisiin, mikä näytti huvittavan tätä kummallisen paljon. Tietenkään ei ollut enää mikään yllätys, että jokainen koulun oppilas - myöskin - ja _varsinkaan_ luihuisista - tunsi Harryn ainakin nimeltä, ja tokihan oli tullut jo tunnetuksi, kuinka Harryn uskollinen aseenkantaja, Ron Weasley seurasi häntä kaikkialle, mutta se, että tyttö väitti Malfoyn tuntemisen olevan jotenkin koomista, kummastutti heitä kumpaakin hyvin suuresti. Vieläpä siksi, että tyttö oli ennemminkin vastannut jokseenkin nokkelasti, kuin ylimielisesti siihen viittaavasta hymystä huolimatta, mikä oli jotakin sellaista, jota olisi ennemminkin odottanut korpinkynneltä, kuin keneltäkään luihuisista.

"Miksei kukaan ole maininnut sinua koskaan, jos sinä ja Malfoy tunnette toisenne noinkin hyvin?"  
Ron katsoi tyttöä hyvin ennakkoluuloihin taipuvaisella ilmeellä, joka ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt vaivaavan tyttöä lainkaan. Ilmeisesti hän oli odottanutkin jotain tämän sorttista tulevan vastaukseksi.  
"Ehkä siksi, että minä olen luihuinen, kuten ehkä näettekin kaulaliinastani. Ettehän te rohkelikot yleensä kaveeraa meikäläisten kanssa..."  
Jälleen nokkela vastaus. Fiksu tyttö - luihuiseksi siis - huomasi Harrykin ajattelevan ja päätti kysyä tästä paljastuksesta kummunneen uuden kysymyksen, ennenkuin päättäisi, pitäisikö hän tästä hänen lisäkseen "toisesta" Malfoyn kiistakumppanista yhtään sen enempää, kuin kenestäkään muusta luihuisesta ylipäänsä.

"Draco Malfoy on siis jollain tavoin tuttu sinulle? Muutenkin siis, kuin luihuisena...?"  
Tyttö naurahti uudelleen Harryn kysymykselle hyvin hersyvään tapaansa - aivan kuin hyvällekin vitsille.  
"Kysy herralta itseltään - hänen isänsähän on paljosta syypää, mutta minä en sitä nimeä lausu!"

Harry oli hämmentynyt, mutta vieläkin hämmentyneemmäksi hän tuli, kun kirjaston ovelle ilmestyi korpinkynsiin kuuluva tyttö katsomaan, mihin hänen ystävänsä oli jäänyt.  
"A.M.? Tule! Se Malfoyn poika on taas inhottavavalla tuulella - valvojaoppilas ja kiusaa pienempiänsä, ja sinä vain juoruilet täällä joidenkin rohkelikkojen kanssa..."

Silloin Ronin ilme kirjaistui hänen yllättäen keksiessä jotakin.  
"A.M.? Niinkuin '_Mademoiselle A.M._'?"

A.M:ksi kutsuttu luihuistyttö kohotti kysyvästi kulmakarvojaan lievän yllättyneenä siitä, että Ron oli ilmeisesti muistanut hänet jostakin - samalla, kun ilme Ronin kasvoilla näytti kirkastuvan ja muuttuvan riemastuneemmaksi ilmeisesti tietäessään jotakin, jota kenties Harrynkin olisi pitänyt heidän läheisestä ystävyydestään johtuen.  
"Niin."  
"Minun isoveljet, Fred ja George, mainitsivat joskus kauan sitten, että heidän kakkosvuotena luihuisiin lajiteltiin joku tyttö, jonka nimeksi sanottiin Mademoiselle A.M.! Mutta eihän sellainen voi olla kenenkään nimi...?"

A.M. hätisti nyt ystävänsä takaisin kirjastoon. Ilmeisesti hän ei halunnut jakaa tätä tietoa kenenkään muun kanssa muuten, kuin aivan pakosta.  
"Mene vain, Claudia. Täytyy näköjään selvittää vielä pari juttua näiden rohkelikkojen kanssa..."  
Sen sanottuaan Harry ja Ron saivat huomata, kuinka Claudiaksi kutsuttu tyttö todellakin lähti takaisin kirjastoon ja heidän edessään yhä seisova luihuinen kääntyi takaisin heihin päin.  
"Ja Weasleylle tiedoksi: minä olen ollut muiden silmissä Mademoiselle A.M., **tai** pelkkä A.M. niin kauan, kuin muistan. Sinä ja sinun punapää-veljesi tukitte liikaa ylisuuria neniänne toisten asioihin, kuten kaikki muutkin rohkelikot."

Harry huomasi, kuinka tytön katseessaan välähti jälleen samanlaista julmaa vihamielisyyttä, jota hän oli tottunut näkemään lähinnä vain Malfoyn suunnalta. ...ja se korpinkynsi - Claudia - oli tullut sanomaan tälle luihuisystävälleen, kuinka inhottavasti Malfoy parhaillaan käyttäytyi - Malfoyhan oli vain jokin aika sitten riidellyt juuri tämän tytön kanssa, jota mitä ilmeisimmin puhuteltiin vain hänen nimikirjaimillansa. A.M. oli sanonut, että Malfoyn isä oli paljosta vastuussa... ettei hän kuitenkaan lausuisi Malfoyden nimeä ääneen, sekä lisäksi Harry oli omin silmin nähnyt ja todistanut, että A.M. ja Malfoy tunsivat toisensa... tunsivat ja vihasivat, mutta silti eivät voineet vältellä toisiaan loputtomiin... A.M. vaikutti olevan kuin piikki Malfoyn lihassa - jossakin varjoissa oleva muisto - mörkö pikkulapsen sängyn alla, tai ankeuttaja Malfoyn sydämessä - sillä hänen läsnäolonsa oli Malfoyn mielestä ilmeisen ei-toivottu. Silti A.M. oli mitä ilmeisimmin yrittänyt edes jotenkin tarjota apuaan... mutta eihän vihamiehelle tarjottu apua, ellei heidän välillään ollut jotakin katkeraa ja siihen pakottavaa sidospintaa Harryn väkisinkin ajatellessa tilannetta, jossa hänen olisi kenties pyydettävä apua Malfoylta pelastaakseen Ginnyn - tietäen, että vain Malfoy voisi auttaa... A.M ja Malfoy... A.M. yritti auttaa Malfoyta - saada tämän hyväksynnän edes jollakin tasolla, vaikka tämän isä olikin kenties tehnyt jotakin työlle ja/tai hänen perheellensä. Siinä ei ollut mitään järkeä... Paitsi, jos... Harryn mieleen välkähti yht'äkkiä kaksi ainoata mahdollista selitystä. Paitsi, jos A.M. oli joko syvästi rakastunut Malfoyhin, mutta tiesi joko puoliverisenä, tai todennäköisempänä - jopa poikkeuksellisena, mutta silti todennäköisemmin jästisyntyisenä luihuisena, ettei milloinkaan saisi häntä - käyttäen vain nimikirjaimiaan mahdollisen muka-nimeen-langetetun-kirouksen tähden peittääkseen todellisen syntyperänsä tupatovereiltansa. Tai sitten... Ei voinut olla mahdollista... Silti... Nimikirjaimet saattoivat sittenkin täsmätä! Ja ennenkuin hän ehti sisäistämään kunnolla tämän mieleensä putkahtaneen toisen vaihtoehdon, hän henkäisi sen jo ulos suustansa.  
"Sinä olet Malfoy!"

Jossakin räsähti - aivan, kuin joku olisi räjäyttänyt poistujo-loitsulla kolmesataa lasista ennustuspalloa yhdellä kertaa ja A.M. kiljaisi kuin häntä oltaisiin puukotettu keskelle rintakehää voimalla, joka pakotti hänet kyyryyn lattialle. Harry vilkaisi hätääntyneenä ympärilleen yrittäen tajuta mitä oli tapahtunut ja miksi Malfoyn nimen mainitseminen - ja ennenkaikkea sen yhdistäminen häneen niin pähkähullulta, kuin se olikin hänestä tuntunut - saattoi aiheuttaa jotain tällaista, vai oliko kyse vain sattumasta, mutta pitkälle hän ei ehtinyt pohdinnoissaan, kun tarve auttaa ja hakea jostain apua syrjäytti kaiken muun - tytön uikuttaessa kärsivällä äänensävyllä vain käsittämättömästi sanaa "_tunnusta_".  
"Mitä pitää tunnustaa? Kenen pitää? Oletko sinä tosiaan jotain sukua Malfoylle? Sekö meidän pitää...?"  
Mutta Harry ei saanut viimeistä kysymystään loppuun, kun A.M. kirkaisi punaisen veriläiskän ilmestyessä nyt tytön rintakehään ja hän tajusi tytön alkaneen vuotaa sydänvertaan, kivun ottaessa tytöstä vallan tämän hysteerisen nyyhkytyksen täyttäessä kivisen linnankäytävän - kutsuen paikalle Harryn ja Ronin onneksi heidän oman tupansa johtajan, professori McGarmiwan ennen suurta yleisöryntäystä.  
"Mitä on tapahtunut? Hyvänen aika, Harry! Tekikö jompi kumpi tämän teistä hänelle?"

Sekä Harry, että Ron katsoivat toisiinsa järkyttyneinä.  
"Ei me mitään! Harry vain sai yhtäkkiä jostakin päähänsä, että toi olis sukua Malfoylle..."  
Enempää ei Ron ehtinyt sanomaan, kun A.M. kirkaisi uudestaan ja yskäisi nyt jo verta suustansa kuolemankauhu lemmikinsinisiin silmiinsä lasittuneena.  
"Riittää, Weasley!", McGarmiwa kielsi napakasti samalla, kun A.M. yritti sanoa veriyskähdöstensä lomassa sanan "_kirjasto_", jonka McGarmiwa ilmeisesti ymmärsi sillä hän lopultakin teki jotain, mitä Harry ja Ron eivät olisi uskoneet, sillä hän otti napakalla otteella tytöstä kiinni ja marssitti tämän mitä pikimmiten kirjastoon, josta hän tuskanhuutojen ja väenpaljouden yleisen hälinän johdattamana löysi Malfoyn makaamasta kirjaston lattialla A.M. tavoin sydänvertaan vuotavana ja sitä kivuliaasti yskivänä, raahaten tytön kuin puolityhjän perunasäkin tämän vierelle McGarmiwan perässä kirjastoon saapuneiden Ronin ja Harryn nähdessä heidän tuvanjohtajansa kyykistyvän luihuispojan vierelle, kumartuen puhuttelemaan maassa makaavaa Malfoyta, jolloin Harry ja Ron viimeinkin huomasivat, kuinka äärimmäisen huterassa kunnossa tuo heidän jalkojensa juuressa verissään uikuttava blondi olikaan jo aikaisemmin alentuneen terveydentilansa tähden.  
"Tunnusta hänet. Sinä tiedät kyllä, kuka hän on..."

Harry näki Malfoy silmiin asti ulottuneesta hetkellisestä, mutta sitäkin kovemmasta välähdyksestä tämän kasvoilla, ettei kivuliaasta tilastaan huolimatta hänellä ollut aikomustakaan toimia McGarmiwan määräyksen mukaan ja tunnustaa sitä, mitä hänen olikin sitten tunnustettava tytön suhteen.  
"Haluatko kertoa Judakselle...? Vain tahdonvoima pitää teidät enää elossa..."

Ensin Harry kuvitteli, että McGarmiwa olisi viitannut jälkimmäisessä lauseessa tuohon hänelle tuntemattomaan Judakseen, mutta sitten hän tuli vilkaisseeksi maassa makaavaan, yltä päältä veressä olevaan kaksikkoon ja tajusi McGarmivan tarkoittaneen sillä kumpaakin luihuista, mutta ilmeisesti tuon Harrylle vieraan miehen nimen mainitseminen sai Malfoyn sävähtämään ja lopulta kavahtamaan tuskaisesti ähkäisten kyljelleen ja nappaamaan tytön vasemman käden omaansa, ja mutisemaan jotakin hyvin vaimealla äänellä lähellä tämän harmaiksi muuntuneita kasvoja samalla, kun McGarmiwa itse äkkäsi Verisen Paronin ilmestyneen hyllyrivin toiseen päähän ja suunnistavan juuri vastakkaista seinää kohden.  
"Paroni!"  
Harry näki McGarmiwan kiirehtivän yllättävän nopeasti korkeasta iästään huolimatta kohti luihuisten kotikummitusta, pyytäen tätä hakemaan Kalkaroksen ja Kuhnusarvion välittömästi paikalle, sillä kaksi heidän tupaansa kuuluvaa oppilasta oli loukkaantunut kirjastossa.

Kun McGarmiwa viimein palasi Harryn ja Ronin luokse, oli Malfoy ehtinyt jo jalkeilleen noustuaan loukkaamaan heitä, sekä parantamaansa tyttöä useampaan otteeseen, aivan kuten tämä oli myös ehtinyt vastavuoroisesti lausumaan muutaman valikoidun vastalauseen ja hyvän kommentin Malfoylle, sekä lähes murhaamaan katseensa voimalla Harry-paran siitä hyvästä, mitä tämän harkitsemattomat sanat olivat hänelle aiheuttaneet McGarmiwan vielä varmistaessa kummankin luihuisista olevan päällisin puolin kunnossa, ennenkuin jätti heidät oman tupansa opettajien huostaan lähtien itse raportoimaan tapahtuneesta rehtori Dumbledorelle - hätistäen mennessään Harryn ja Ronin piiloon Kalkarokselta kirjastosalin sokkeloisiin käytäviin, sillä sehän nyt viimeinkin olisi puuttunut, että rinnakkaistuvan nuori johtaja olisi saanut tästäkin hyvästä syyn rokottaa heiltä pisteitä kaiken tavanomaisensa lisäksi, vaikka ymmärsikin heidän rohkelikkomaisen tarpeensa jäädä hetkeksi vakoilemaan vaarallisen lähelle tyttöä ja tämän paikalle saapuneiden oman tupansa nykyisen ja entisen johtajan välistä sananvaihtoa Malfoyn itsensä karattua jälleen maisemista omille teillensä, ja erotettuaan kuulemiensa yksittäisten sanojen joukosta myös Malfoyn nimen, he päättelivät jälleen olevan turvallista puhua yhteisestä nemesiksestänsä hänen omalla nimellänsä - päättäen vihdoinkin etsiä Hermionen käsiinsä ja kertoa tälle oman version tapahtuneesta - näkemättä enää tuota luihuistyttöä, ennenkuin heidän oli aika suunnistaa jälleen seuraavalle oppitunnillensa. He olivat juuri pääsemäisillään ulos kirjastosta, kun he lähes törmäsivät häneen, mutta Harryn käännyttyä kysymään häneltä mistä tässä kaikessa oli ollut oikein kysymys - yrittäen sitten heti perään varmuuden vuoksi kohteliaasti perääntyä toteamalla, ettei asia tietenkään hänelle kuulunut alkujaankaan. Tytön lemmikinsinisissä silmissä välähti jotain, mutta sen paremmin Harry, Ron kuin Hermionekaan eivät ehtineet huomaamaan mitä, kun tyttö oli jo vastaamassa heille nokkelaan tapaansa.  
"Olet oikeassa, Potter. Se ei kuulu teille kenellekään tippaakaan. Blondien verisiä tunnustuksia, jos niin voi sanoa."

Tyttö tarttui viimein kirjaston oven kahvaan ja avasi sen jo raolleen, kunnes kääntyi lausumaan lopuksi ehkä kaikista enteellisimmät sanansa - luihuismaisen tyypillisesti piruileva virnistys kasvoillansa.  
"Sitäpaitsi, usko minua Potter, kun minä sanon, että minulla on vielä tahto ja omat keinoni panna niin hänet, kuin teidät kaikki muutkin kärsimään ja käyttäytymään omituisesti meikäläisen käsittelyssä. ...ja sen minä myös teen."

* * *

**A/N 3:** Tsekkaa myös tuleva puoli-itsenäinen jatko-shotti. 


	2. Sukurakkautta

**A/N 1 ja disclaimer:** Kun kerran pää avattiin, niin pakkohan sitä oli kehitellä jonkinlainen "One Shot" -jatko-osa omalle nimikkohahmollensa. Angelina, Lilith (ts. Mafalda Lilius), Laertes ja Judas Malfoy vaimoineen, sekä itse tarina ovat kokonaisuudessaan minun omasta päästäni ja siten minun omaani. Draco ja Lucius Malfoy kuolonsyöjä-ystävineen, McMillan -suku, sekä Tylypahkan linna ja Malfoyn suvun Whiltshiren kartano kuuluvat yhä J.K. Rowlingille, Warner Brosille ja muille, joilla on niihin kansainvälisesti lain suoma oikeutensa - ei minulle.

Tarina on betamaton, joten epäloogisuuksia ja kieliopillisia virheitä saattaa esiintyä.

**Varoitukset:** Rumaa kielenkäyttöä, suoria viittauksia insestiin ja hahmon murha.

**Genre:** Yleinen, Perhe

**Luokitus:** R

**Paritus:** DM/oma hahmo (hyväksikäyttö)

**A/N 2:** Tapahtuma aika ja paikka: Whiltshiren kartanossa piakkoin ed. tarinan (Suositellaan luettavan ensin, jos tahtoo ymmärtää koko Malfoyn perhekuvion hiukan paremmin. Pakko ei kuitenkaan ole, sillä osa toimii myös itsenäisenä.) päättymisestä.

* * *

**Lies Within The Family**

One-Shot -sarja, osa 2

**Sukurakkautta**

* * *

Lucius Malfoy, heidän Whiltshiren kartanonsa herra ja Malfoyn suvun päämies seisoi avaran työhuoneensa ikkunan ääressä selkä ylevästi suorana, kädet taakse kevyesti vietyinä puhdasveristä aristokratiaa koko olemuksellansa huokuen - näyttäen siltä, kuin hän olisi omistanut kaikki ne maat hänen kartanonsa ympärillä, ja niin hän tekikin - lukuunottamatta suurehkoa maa-aluetta juuri sillä suunnalla, josta aurinko tavallisesti nousi. Tuo maa-alue oli aikoinaan kuulunut hänen suvulleen - olisi kuulunut ehkä tänäkin päivänä, ellei hänen luopioveljensä, Judas, olisi aikoinaan Tylypahkasta pääsemisensä jälkeisinä nuoruusvuosinaan juonitellut niitä itselleen, ennenkuin nai vaimoksensa naisen, joka oli kaikkea muuta, kuin Malfoyn sukunimen arvoinen: naisen, jota hänen isoveljensä kutsui puhdasveriseksi, vaikka Luciuskin tiesikin naisen äidinpuoleisista, jästisyntyisistä isovanhemmista - olkoonkin, että nainen olikin omaa sukuaan McMillan ja siten kytköksissä ainakin yhteen Britannian puhdasverisistä velhoperheistä. Teko oli aikoinaan suututtanut suvun silloisen päämiehen, heidän isänsä, Abraxas Malfoyn järjestämään nuoremman poikansa varmasti kunnialliseen liittoon, jonka kaupanpäällisinä Lucius oli sittemmin tyytyväisin mielin vastaanottanut isänsä valvovan silmän alaisuudessa Malfoyn valtaisan kartanon hallintaansa, vaikkei heistä kumpikaan sen paremmin kyennyt enää milloinkaan purkamaan sitä, mitä Judas oli petollisuudellaan saanut aikaiseksi. Nyt, vuosikymmeniä myöhemminkään Lucius ei vieläkään voinut olla huokaisematta järkytyksestään päätään pudistaen - ihmetellen, kuinka hänen lapsuusvuosiensa suuri idoli - hänen oma veljensä, joka hänen tavoin oli ollut Tylypahkan luihuisissa - vieläpä omana aikanaan valvojaoppilaana - oli sittenkin perheensä tietämättä viettänyt jokseenkin epämalfoymaisen villiä elämää parhaimpina teinivuosinaan, sillä eihän tällä muuten nyt olisi Luciuksen tietojen mukaan ollut kahta aikuista lasta - puhumattakaan aikuisikään ehtineestä lapsenlapsesta!

Hänen veljensä oli toden totta ollut häpeäksi koko Malfoyn suvulle - tahra, jonka hän oli päättäväisesti yrittänyt pyyhkiä pois perheensä ja koko velhoyhteisön tietoisuudesta, mutta pahin oli kuitenkin tapahtunut vasta hiljattain - vain pari päivää hänen Azkabanista pakenemisensa jälkeen. Hän oli pyytänyt vaimoaan lähettämään kirjeen heidän pojalleen Tylypahkan sisäoppilaitokseen - vaatien tätä saapumaan luoksensa välittömästi, eikä hän siten ollut hetkeäkään yllättynyt kuullessaan humahduksen työhuoneensa takasta, joka kerto hänen poikansa totellen vanhempiensa käskyä pikimmiten tämän astuessa tuhkaa tyylikkäästi velhonkaavustaan ravistaen ulos arinasta.

"Isä... ... Tämäpä yllätys."

Draco seisoi kauan tyynesti, mutta lievän hämmästyneenä isäänsä katsoen, ennenkuin Lucius viimein käännähti poikansa puoleen ja hymyili kylmän kohteliasta hymyään, jossa ei ollut pisaraakaan lämpöä, jota vanhemmat yleensä katseessaan lapsillensa soivat.

"Niin. Pyysin äitiäsi kutsumaan sinut, etten itse herättäisi epäilyjä. Tiedäthän hyvin rakas poikani, että tietyt tahot tahtoisivat... ah... sanoisinko saattaa meidät kaikki heitä enemmän miellyttävään tilanteeseen."

He punnitsivat hetken toisiaan, kuin arvioidakseen paljonko he saattoivat tietämyksellään luottaa vastapuoleen, ennenkuin Draco viimein avasi suunsa saadakseen kuulla totuuden hänen mielessään jo melko varmana olevaan syyhyn hänen täälläoloonsa.

"Ymmärrän, isä. Oletan kuitenkin olevani oikeassa, kun sanon, että tuskin pelkkä jälleennäkeminen olisi kuitenkaan se syy, miksi minun oli valehdeltava McGarmiwalle olevani kykenemätön osallistumaan hänen tunnillensa...?"

Tällä kertaa hän sai vastauksen kuitenkin nopeasti, mutta hänellekin tyypilliseen venyttelevään tapaansa.

"Aivan. Draco, poikani... Olet oikeassa. ... Katsos, kun me kaikki tiedämme varsin hyvin, mitä jokin aika sitten tapahtui Tylypahkassa, kun eräät liian uteliaat rohkelikot saivat selville sukumme häpeätahran. Niin... Minä sain kuulla asiasta äidiltäsi, mutta varmasti sinä myös tiedät minun päätelleen asianlaidan täysin itseksenikin, ja siksi haluankin, että tapaat erään henkilön... tai pitäisikö minun paremminkin sanoa... eräitä henkilöitä, jotka olen pitänyt poissa sinun elämästäsi kaikki nämä vuodet. ... Saanko esitellä sinulle veljeni... Judas Malfoyn."

Lucius heilautti sauvaansa ilmassa, jolloin huoneen valaistus muuttui kertaheitolla siten, että se loi puolihimmeän kohdevalaistuksen liikuteltavaan kaakinpuuhun kahlittuun mieheen, jonka useammasta kidutuskirouksesta kärsinyt ilmestys sai hänet näyttämään huomattavasti vanhemmalta, kuin mitä hän todellisuudessa olikaan, siitäkin huolimatta, että mies tosiaan oli useita vuosia vangitsijaansa vanhempi, mutta silti Draco, joka ei ollut täysin valmistautunut tällaiseen shokkitapaamiseen, kavahti taaksepäin nähdessään hänelle aiemmin tuntemattomana säilyneen setänsä runnellun olemuksen, joka vangittunakin edelleen uhkui malfoymaista vihaa ja ylimielisyyttä nuorempaa veljeään ja tämän poikaa kohden. Lucius itse sen sijaan katsoi veljeään kylmän välinpitämätön ja halveksiva tyyneys koko olemuksessansa, ennen kuin selittääkseen jotakin kuviosta puuttuvaa osaa vilkaisi nopeasti juuri vähän aikaa sitten täysi-ikäistynyttä poikaansa.

"Serkkusi, Laertes tulee liittymään seuraamme varmasti hyvin piakkoin..."

Dracon huomio hätkähti hetkeksi isäänsä päin, ennenkuin palasi takaisin tutkimaan heidän vankiaan, ja saattoi nyt tunnistaa hänessä samoja piirteitä, kuin isässään, vaikka Judaksen hiukset eivät olleetkaan aivan täsmälleen samaa platinan sävyä, kuin heillä - Luciuksen viimeinkin jatkaessa jo hieman harmaantuneen vankinsa puhuttelua.

"Voimmehan rakas veliseni tehdä tämän yksinkertaisemminkin: sinun on vain tunnustettava, etteivät ne kaksi äpärää, jotka ovat erehtyneet pitämään sinua isänään, ole oikeasti sinun verta ja lihaasi."

Draco ymmärsi heidän ilmeisesti käyneet tämän keskustelun jo ennenkin, mutta silti Judaksen jäänharmaissa silmissä välähti raivokas liekki, joka kertoi määrätietoisuudesta, jota olisi vaikea sammuttaa, sillä hän oli nähnyt saman liekin myös oman isänsä silmissä, vain eri asiayhteydessä.

"Julkeatkin esittää, etteivät minun poikani ja tyttäreni olisi minun perillisiäni! Lilith ja Laertes ovat Malfoyta sydäntään ja sieluaan myöden, ja sinä - katala selkäänpuukottaja tiedät sen varsin hyvin!"

Lucius hymyili teennäisen ymmärtäväisesti.

"Niin, niin, rakas veljeni. Mutta Laertesilla ei ole perillisiä, jolloin Malfoyn nimen kantaminenhan on siirtynyt lähimpänä sukulaisenasi yksinomaan minulle ja minun pojalleni, kuten ehkä näetkin... Ja toki minä jaksan yhä toivoa, että sinä ymmärtäisit, kuinka paljon turhaa byrokratiaa me olemme säästäneen tällä menettelyllä, sillä ilman perillisiähän sinun kuolemasi jälkeen kaikki maasi siirtyvät jälleen minun hallintaani."

Judas kuitenkin tuhahti aristokraattisen halveksivasti.

"Lucius, sinä unohdat, että minulla on myös tytär, jolla on perillinen, jonka sinun saamaton poikasikin tunnusti sukulaisekseen... Ja tunnustus pätee, koska tuo nuhjake on jo miehen iässä..."

Se riitti laukaisemaan Luciuksen ärsytyskynnyksen.

"Yksikin väärä sana pojastani, niin sinä ja kakarasi olette historiaa!"

Hän heitti uuden kidutuskirouksen veljensä ylle - saaden tämän vääntelehtimään irvokkaasti omissa kahleissansa, mutta kauaa Lucius ei ehtinyt nauttimaan vallastaan omaan veljeensä, kun työhuoneen oven takaa alkoi kuulua askelia niiden pysähtyessä ovelle, joka avautui kahden kuolonsyöjä raahatessa mukanaan tainnutettua vaaleatukkaista miestä, jonka Dracokin tajusi olevan ehkä vain reilun kymmenisen vuotta häntä itseään vanhempi.

"Kas!", Lucius hengähti tyytyväisenä - ilmoittaen tovereillensa näiden voivan poistua paikalta etsimään tämän sekä tämän sisarta, että siskontytärtä siltä varalta, että he sattuisivat ilmestymään näkösälle - hymähtäen lopulta toisten mentyä sangen riemastuneena heittäessään kahlintaloitsun miehen tajuttoman ruumiin ylle.

"Mukavaa, että rakas veljenpoikanikin päätti pistäytyä luoksemme."

Lopulta Lucius kääntyi jälleen takaisin veljensä puoleen.

"On varmasti enää vain ajan kysymys, koska toiset kuolonsyöjät löytävät verenpetturi-tyttäresi, eivätkä Tylypahkan muurit suojele ikuisesti tyttärentytärtäsi..."

Kuultuaan juuri nuo pahaenteiset sanat isänsä suusta, sai nuori Draco, jonka terveys ei ollut muutenkaan vielä täydellisen kohentunut kahden viikon takaisesta ilmiöstä, jossa Potter joukkoineen oli saanut tietää Malfoyn suvun yhdestä suurimmista salaisuuksista nähdä, kuinka hänen isänsä virvoitti veljenpoikansa kovakouraisin ottein, kidutti tätä, ja viimein - murrettuaan tämän vastustusta tarpeeksi - komennutti tämän ottamaan serkkunsa muodon ja viitan - pakottaen tämän lähtemään Tylyahon kylään, jossa hän postitoimiston pikapöllöä hyväksikäyttäen kirjoitti tämän vietäväksi harhauttavan viestin omissa nimissään - viestin, jonka mukaan hänen siskollensa olisi sattunut onnettomuus, jonka seurauksena tämä olisi Malfoyn kartanossa hoidettavana. Sen jälkeen hän kopioi samansisältöisen viestin - tyylitellen setänsä vaimon käsialaa kertoen "uutisista" toisen pöllön välityksellä .

Saatettuaan pöllöt matkaansa Laertes poistui postitoimistosta kiireisenä kohti sen takan arinaa, sillä vilkaistuaan ulos hän tiesi katujen tavanomaisesta rauhallisuudesta päätellen, ettei tänään ollut Tylypahkan oppilaiden lupa vierailla kylän alueella ja hän tiesi joutuvansa vaikeuksiin, jos hänet pidätettäisiin Draco Malfoyna harhailemasta luvattomilla teillä kesken tavallisen koulupäivän. Hän otti kourallisen hormipulveria ja lausui vaimeasti, mutta selkeästi "Luihuisten tupa, Tylypahka." - kadoten vihreiden liekkien hulmahdukseen.

Kauaa ei hänen tarvinnut hortoilla pitkin linnan käytäviä, sillä hän tiesi sisarentyttärensä ottavan koulunkäynnin vakavasti ja arveli siten löytävän tämän joko jonkin luokan lähettyviltä tai kirjastosta, ja toden totta: hetken kuluttua hän äkkäsi tytön loitsukäytävältä, jossa tämä keskusteli professori Lipetitin kanssa aamullisesta loitsujen S.U.P.E.R.in teoriakokeesta. Kädessään tällä näytti olevankin jo Laertesin hetki sitten lähettämät kirjeet - avaamattomina kuitenkin.

Nähdessään Malfoyn astelevan heitä kohden, kääntyi Lipetit kuitenkin poispäin ja asteli takaisin työhuoneeseensa, ennenkuin järkyttyneen serkkunsa hahmon komennuskirouksen alaisuudessa omaksunut Laertes saavutti viimeinkin siskontyttärensä, joka kuitenkin äyskähti tälle epäluuloiseen sävyyn luullessaan tätä oikeutetusti vinoserkuksensa.

"Mitä sinä haluat?"

"Sain kirjeen äidiltäni... Äitisi on kuulemma hänen hoidettavanaan."

"Älä valehtele!"

"Totta se on! Sain kirjeen juuri äsken!"

Kuin todisteeksi Laertes näytti nopeasti itsekyhäämäänsä kirjettä, joka oli muotoiltu näyttämään Dracon äidin, Narcissa Malfoyn kirjoittamalta, vaikkei käsiala suuresti täsmännytkään. Vaikutus oli kuitenkin oikeanlainen, sillä nyt tyttökin havahtui muistamaan jälleen hetki sitten saamansa kirjeet ja riipimään niitä välittömästi auki. Hän uppoutui niin tyystin saamiinsa viesteihin, ettei hän pannut merkille tilanteen omituisuutta, että henkilö, joka oli lahjakkaasti vältellyt häntä kaikki nämä vuodet toikin nyt yllättäen tällaista sanomaa hänen tietoisuuteensa ja järkytys oli päivänselvä. Hänen oli lähdettävä välittömästi Malfoyn kartanolle, ennenkuin olisi kenties myöhäistä, sillä jotakin todella vakavaa sen täytyi olla, jos äiti kerran oli setänsä kartanossa tämän vaimon hoivissa...

Tuhannet ajatukset pyörivät luihuisneidon mielessä, eikä hän välittömästi huomannut vinoserkkunsa katoamista hänen kiirehtiessä kohti oman tupansa tiloja ja sieltä aina makuusaliinsa pakatakseen pian kaikki mahdollisesti tarvitsemansa tarvikkeet mukaansa, ennenkuin poistuisi linnan mailta selvittämään, mitä hänen äidillensä olikaan saattanut tapahtua. Mikä voisi olla niin vakavaa, mutta niin häpeällistä, ettei siihen voinut hakea apua muualta, kuin siitä suvun haarasta, joka oli kieltänyt heidät sitten isoisä-Judaksen myöhäisten nuoruusvuosien?

Ja sitten epäilys välkähti hänen mieleensä samalla, kun hänen tuvanjohtajansa marssi koleana sisään seitsenluokkalaisten tyttöjen makuusaliin.

"Äitisi lähetti tämän hetki sitten."

Kirjeen allekirjoittajana esiintyi Mafalda Lilius, kuten niin monien muidenkin aikaisempien Tylypahkaan lähetettyjen kirjeiden. Sitä ei edes Laertes tiennyt, mutta se paljasti Lilithin tyttärelle tämän aavistaneen oikein. Perhe oli sisäisen petoksen kohteena, eikä tarvinnut olla korpinkynsi tajutakseen, kuka oli tämän kaiken takana - varsinkaan, kun vielä professori Kalkarokselta sai kuulla oman vinoserkkunsa kutsutun takaisin kotikartanoonsa. Crabbe ja Goyle olivat puhuneet sivu suunsa.

Lyhyen sananvaihdon jälkeen A.M. kuitenkin pakkasi vain välttämättömimmät ja ilmoitti professori Kalkarokselle selvittämään, mistä oli oikein kysymys. Auroreita hän ei tarvitsisi mukaansa suojelemaan, mutta sen sijaan jonkun sekä saattamaan hänet koulun porteille, että päästämään hänet takaisin sisään antaessaan ennalta sovitun merkin. Kalkaros lupautui itse tehtävään saadakseen tietää enemmän Malfoyden suunnitelmista, vaikka väittikin vain suorittavan tuvanjohtajan tehtäväänsä vielä siinä vaiheessa, kun A.M. kaikkoontui näkyvistä välittömästi ohitettuaan Tylypahkan porttia vartioivat siivekkäät karjut.

Se, miten A.M. lopulta pääsi sisään hänet ja hänen lähimmät sukulaisensa taikakeinoin kieltäneeseen kartanoon olisi jo tässä vaiheessa ollut tarina sinänsä, mutta huimin ja ehdottomasti kylmäpäisin oli vielä edessä hänen jäätyä kiinni menneiden sukupolvien tauluihin maalattujen muotokuvien paljastaessa hänen läsnäolonsa talon viralliselle isäntäväelle ja kuolonsyöjien taluttaessa häntä kovakouraisin ottein sisään Luciuksen työhuoneeseen katsoi Laertes uhmakasta siskontytärtään surullinen katse silmissään.

"Anna anteeksi, rakas siskontyttäreni. Minun oli pakko: isosetäsi piti minua komennuskirouksen alla"

Mutta tyttö vain hymähti kuivasti kuolonsyöjien päästettyä hänestä irti nyt, kun hän ei enää rimpuillut vastaan.

"Et sinä ole tosissasi pahoillaan, sillä jos olisit, sinä et olisi Malfoy. Minä en ainakaan olisi..."

Lucius hymähti salaa mielessänsä: hän ei todellakaan ollut pahoillaan siitä, että oli komennuttanut veljenpoikansa ja petkuttanut tämän avulla tämän siskontyttären suoraan hänen heille virittämäänsä ansaan. Laertes oli tehnyt osuutensa hänen juonessansa ja nyt oli enää väistämättömän loppusilauksen aika kohtalollensa.

"Avada kedavra!"

Vihreä valo välkähti ja kuului kohahdus, joka pyyhkäisi Laertes Malfoyn läpi tämän ruumiin kolahtaessa elottomana lattialle ja sai niin A.M.n, että Judaksenkin kääntämään hetkellisesti päänsä pois tapahtuneesta. He kumpikin tiesivät, että Lucius yrittäisi seuraavaksi surmata jomman kumman heistä - todennäköisemmin kuitenkin muut ennen Judasta, joka saisi todistaa loppuun saakka veljensä mahtia heidän sukunsa päämiehenä, sekä tämän kostoa Judaksen ja hänen jälkeläistensä petturuudesta. Ainut lohtu tilanteessa oli kuitenkin sekä Lilithin, että tämän äidin olevan yhä joko oman kartanonsa turvissa, tai ainakin muuten vain Malfoyn suvun päähaaran tavoittamattomissa, sillä muutenhan heidät oltaisiin jo tuotu todistamaan tätä ennalta määrättyä murhenäytelmää. Lucius sen sijaan näytti kaikkea muuta kuin murheelliselta kääntyessään kohti veljensä tyttären tytärtä päästyään nyt sukulaistensa listimisessä alkuun.

"Minä haluan tietää vain kaksi asiaa, ennenkuin pyyhkäisen sinutkin saastuttamasta paikkaa, jossa sinä seisot."

A.M. kovetti itseään jo tulevaa varten - miettien valmiiksi mahdollisia kysymyksiä ja niihin vastauksia, joita hänen isosetänsä saattaisi hamuta tietoonsa, kun Lucius jo sylkäisi ensimmäisen suustansa:

"Ensinnäkin: kuka sinun isäsi on?!"

Mutta Angelina vain pyöritti päätänsä ja kohautti hartioitansa - levittäen käsiään ymmällään.

"Ei mitään tietoa - muuta, kuin joku tämän maailman yli kolmesta miljardista miehestä. Paljon on mahdollista siis, ettei edes äitikään oikeastaan tuntenut minun isääni - ainakaan kovin hyvin."

Vastaus ei tuntunut miellyttävän Luciusta, mutta tämä näki aidon tietämättömyyden tytön kasvoilla, ja ymmärsi siksi, ettei hän varmastikaan tulisi saamaan haluamaansa vastausta veljensä tyttären tytöltä, joten hän siirtyi toisen jäljellä olevaan kysymykseen.

"Ja miten ihmeessä sinä pääsit sisään kartanoon ilman, vartijani huomasivat sinua tai yksikään kirouksistani olisi lauennut?"

Luciuksen ja jokseenkin myös Dracon tyrmistykseksi tytön kasvoille kohosi viekkaan voitonriemuinen virnistys, joka sai kipinän syttymään jälleen myös isoisänsä, Judaksen silmissä.

"Minä vain kävelin portista sisään."

Se ei kylläkään ollut aivan koko totuus, mutta pääpiirteissään totuus kuitenkin.

"Mahdotonta! Minä itse kirosin portit, ja kirosin ne vielä Dracon kautta, jotta teidän välinen sukulaisuus olisi mahdollisimman etäinen!"

Lucius haukkoi nyt jo henkeään päivitellessään sitä mahdollisuutta, että hänen kirouksensa olisivat voineet yksinkertaisesti vain epäonnistua.

"Vain poikani kautta Malfoyn piti päästä niistä sisään pimeyden piirto käsivarressaan..."

Silloin Angelina repesi hetkelliseen naurunpurskahdukseen, kunnes veti ylös kaapunsa vasemman hihan, häijyn riemastunut virne kasvoillansa.

"Pimeyden lordi arveli minusta olevan hyötyä teidän kaitsemisessa - ja ennen kaikkea Dracon tehtävästään suoriutumisen raportoijana, kun hänen kärsivällisyytensä alkoi huveta rakkaan vinoserkkuni suhteen."

Lucius tuijotti edelleen lievän tyrmistyneenä sukulaistyttönsä pimeydenpiirtoa, jonka tämä nyt peitti jälleen näkyvistä, ennenkuin jatkoi huvittuneena:

"Ja Malfoyhan minä olen ollut syntymästäni saakka, ja nyt vielä tulevan päämiehenkin tunnustamana. Isosetä hyvä, sinä itse avasit minulle portit ja levitit punaisen maton jalkojeni alle, kun nimesit tärkeimmäksi avaintekijäsi oman poikasi, sillä nyt minulla on ote sekä sinuun, että häneen ja aion passittaa sinut kaltereiden taakse, minne sinä kuulutkin jo kärsimään edellistä tuomiotasikin..."

Lucius vetäisi taikasauvansa taaksepäin valmistautuen sinkauttamaan uuden kirouksen.

"Sinä röyhkeä, ylimielinen...! Avada...!"

"Seis! Jos tapat minut - allekirjoitat teidän molempien tuhon!"

"Mitä sinä muka tarkoitat?!", äsähti Lucius kiukkuisesti, mutta hänen veljentyttärensä tytär vain naurahti kolkosti.

"Mitä tapahtuu paholaiselle, kun hänen lohikäärmeensä lankeaa enkeliin?"

Hetken jokainen huoneen kolmesta miehestä räpäytti jäänharmaita silmiään ja katsoi Angelinaa kummissaan, kunnes Judaksen ilme kirkastui ja tämä pärskähti röhönauruun vetäen toisten huomion hetkellisesti itseensä, jolloin Angelina käytti tilaisuuden hyödykseen ja taikoi esiinvetämällään sauvallaan isoisänsä vapaaksi tämän nauraessa edelleen kasvot nyt sädehtien riemastuksesta.

"Mitä sinä tarkoitat?!", Lucius äyskähti viimein huomatessaan Angelinan taikoneen ja kääntyi katsomaan tähän päin yhdessä poikansa kanssa, mutta Angelina esiintyi tyynen välinpitämättömänä - vastaten malfoymaisen laiskaan ja venyttelevään tapaansa, tarkastellen samalla kynsiään, kuin se olisi ollut kovinkin mielenkiintoista puuhaa, vaikka tarkkailikin sukulaismiestensä reaktioita herpaantumatta teititellessään ilkikurisesti Luciusta.

"Ettehän _Te _tahtoisi moista asiaa edes tietää..."

Lucius aukoi suutansa kuin kala kuivalla maalla hänen aivojensa alkaessa muodostaa jonkinlaista järjellistä käsitystä siitä, mitä hänen veljentyttärensä tytär mahtoi kenties tarkoittaa samalla, kun A.M. vihdoinkin päätti jatkaa paljastuksiaan.

"Onneksi olkoon Isosetä-Lucius: jäipä tässä alkuhässäkässä mainitsematta, että rakas Draco-poikasi päätti lainausmerkeissä kihlata minut morsiamekseen, jonka ansiosta sinusta on tulossa isoisä."

Sen kuultuaan Lucius kääntyi vaistomaisesti salamannopealla pyörähdyksellään poikaansa kohden, joka tuijotti nyt eteensä järkyttynein ilmein silmien suhatessa vasemmalle ja oikealle hänen kaivaessaan muistikuvaa väitetyistä tapahtumista, kunnes jähmettyi eläväksi patsaaksi tajutessaan, että hän todellakin tehnyt kuten väitettiin.

"Isä! Et kai sinä usko, että minä oikeasti huolisin tuon verenpetturin kakaran!"

"Varo, ketä sinä nimittelet kakaraksi, kun itse olet minua vuoden nuorempi!"

"Hänen on täytynyt antaa lemmenjuomaa!"

"Todista se! ...mutta sitähän sinä et kykene, koska mitään lemmenjuomaa ei ole ollut olemassakaan!"

Malfoyden päähaaran hämmennyksen aikaansaama paniikki loi hetkessä sekasorron kuolonsyöjien rynnistäessä ryhmänjohtajansa avuksi, mikä sai aikaan ankaran taistelun. Nyt oli kuitenkin Judaksen vuoro paljastaa, miten hyvin hän edelleenkin muisti kaikki aikoinaan tuntemansa kartanon salakäytävät - johdattaen tyttären tyttärensä nopeasti yhteen työhuoneesta pois johtaviin salakäytäviin ja sieltä muutaman loitsun ja vastamanauksen turvin ulos rakennuksesta ja sen pihamailta. Vasta maidenvälisen rajan ylitettyään he saattoivat höllätä vauhtiaan ja lopulta hengähtää rauhassa Judaksen rakennuttaman, hieman pienemmän kartanon pääkuistilla, Judaksen huokaistessa heidän olevan siellä niin kauan turvassa, kun hänen veljensä kantaisi kaunaa häntä ja hänen perhettään kohtaan. Lucius Malfoy kuolonsyöjineen saattoi yrittää murtaa veljensä maittensa ympärille asettamia suojataikoja, mutta vasta, kun tämä lakkaisi vihaamasta heitä, antaisi anteeksi heidän törkeät temppunsa - Angelinan viimeisimmänkin - toivottaen heidät vilpittömin avosylin tervetulleiksi luoksensa, voisi Lucius itsekin kävellä veljensä kartanoon. Judas kuitenkin ennusti, että hänen veljensä todennäköisesti mieluummin jatkaisi entistä ponnekkaammin heidän sukulaisuutensa kieltämistä., kuin aloittaisi liennytyksensä, mutta uskoi kuitenkin, että heillä tulisi yhä olemaan valta päähaaran tekemisiinkin. Ehkä jopa niin paljon, että sen tuleva päämies saattaisi kenties raottaa porttia edes yhdelle heistä.

Ja tosiaan samaan aikaan kun Judas Malfoy tyrskähti ilkikuriseen nauruun tyttärentyttärensä säestämä, hänen nuorempi veljensä Lucius viimein kirousten tauottua katsoi jälleen poikaansa, hänen äänessä oli lyödyksi tulemisestaan huolimatta yhä määrätietoisen vakaa ja käskevä, vaikka hän omalla mittakaavallansa suorastaan rukoili poikaansa.

"Draco, sinun on parasta saada hyvin pian mestarimme työ valmiiksi."

* * *

**A/N 3:** (lat.) Lucifer, draco & angelus.

Mitä tapahtuikaan Luciukselle, kun hänen Draco-poikansa lankesi Angelinaan? ;)


	3. Samaa maata, kumpikin

**Disclaimer:** A. M., sekä itse tarina ovat kokonaisuudessaan minun omasta päästäni ja siten minun omaani. Draco, Tylypahka ja muu alkup. Potter-sälä (C) J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros ja muut, joilla on niihin kansainvälisesti lain suoma oikeutensa - ei minulle.

**A/N1:** Tarina on betamaton ja puhekielinen, joten hassuja ilmauksia ja joidenkin mielestä suoranaisia kieliopillisia virheitä saattaa esiintyä.

**Varoitukset:** Sisältää (epäsuoria) viittauksia voimakkaaseen väkivaltaan ja siihen miten velholapset syntyvät + kiroilua.

**Genre:** Perhe/Draama

**Luokitus:** PG-13 ( / T )

**Paritus:** DM/oma hahmo

**A/N 2:** Tapahtuma aika ja paikka: Tylypahka, alkuillasta päivänä, jolloin Dumbledoren tarina sai lopultakin päätöksensä. Aikaisemmista shoteista poiketen kolmas ja viimeinen osa dialogitarina.

* * *

**Lies Within The Family**

One-Shot -sarja, osa 3

**Samaa maata, kumpikin**

* * *

"A.M.!"

" ... "

"A.M.! ... Angelina..."

"Vinoserkku..."

"Onko se totta? Se mitä sinä sanoit minun isälleni..."

"Kyllä käärmeensikiön pitäisi toisensa tuntea. Varsinkin lohikäärmeen... Ja jos suot anteeksi, niin minun on tästä samantien lähdettäväkin..."

"Hei! Älä mene minnekään!"

"Ajattelitko heittää kirouksen perään, jos en pysähdykään?! Minulla on vielä tarkistettavana miten liemien koe onnistui, joten kipitä perääni, jos sinulla on jotain asiaa ja kehtaat vieläpä näyttäytyä seurassani näinkin julkisesti!"

"A.Mmm... ... Angelina?"

"Niin?"

"Se on minun, eikö olekin?"

"Se on minun."

"Se on Malfoy."

"Minä olen Malfoy."

"Se on minun perilliseni!"

Se on Malfoyn perillinen. ... Ja varokin, ettei se Parkinsonin tyttö kuullut tuota, tai tule itse mitään vastaavaa kenellekään väittämään..."

"Parkinson oli vain huvia..."

"Älä silti kuvittele, että saisit minusta kivaa pikku vaimoketta komenneltavakses. -Mutta mikä on sinun, on puoliksi minun, vai mitä?"

"Uhm... Kyllä, kai."

"Kyllä vai ei?"

"Uhh... Kyllä, Angelina. Poikahan on puoliksi myös sinun."

"Se voi olla myös tyttö, mutta nyt myös siis puolet omaisuudestasi on minun..."

"Mi-TÄH?!"

"Et kai tahdo perillisellesi tapahtuvan mitään...?"

"Angelina!"

"Niin?!"

"Etkai sinä oikeasti ole kuolonsyöjä?"

"En. Katkaisin ystäväsi, Crabben isän käden juotettuani tälle Nukkujuomaa. Se mitä minä näytin oli piirretty tussilla ja loihdittu liikkumaan."

"Sinä, julma...! Pysy sitten poissa näkyvistä tänä iltana..."

"Miksi?"

"Kohta tapahtuu... Muuta en sano, mutta pidä perillinen turvassa meidän tuvan tiloissa, jos kerran mielit pitää osuutesi, senkin petollinen, selkään puukottava...!"

"Hah... Sukuvika näköjään... Kun Malfoyksi syntyy ja kasvaa, niin sellaisena pysyy."

"Yksi asia vielä..."

"Johan sinä nyt oletkin puhelias...!"

"Mitä se oli millä sä tän sait aikaan?"

"Laimennettua Surulientä."

"Voi helkkari... "

* * *

**A/N 3:** Koska teitä lukijoita jäi kuitenkin vaivaamaan muutamat yksityiskohdat, koitan antaa tässä jonkinlaisen loppusummauksen:

A.M. ei koskaan saa tietää isänsä henkilöllisyydestä muuta, kuin sen, minkä hän itsekin aikojen saatossa kykeni päättelemään - eli, että hän on, tai että hänellä ainakin on aikoinaan ollut kohtuullinen omaisuus, jolla hän on voinut kustantaa Lilith Malfoyn hiljaiseksi omasta henkilöllisyydestänsä. Hän ei myöskään koskaan suostu vinoserkkunsa vaimoksi (Säästäen siten ehkä myös Dracon lopulliselta nöyryytykseltä, sillä mikä olisikaan nuorelle Malfoylle paljoa nolottavampi tilanne, kuin tajuta hakeneensa ja vieläpä saaneensa "lohtua" henkilöltä, joka on kirjaimellisesti verivihollinen. :D ), pitäen siten aikoinaan Judaksen suvultaan kieroileman omaisuuden omissa nimissään. (Lilith näet kuoli ennen isäänsä ihmissuden hyökkäykseen vieden salaisuutensa mukanaan hautaan.) Ko. tilanne takaa myös sen, ettei Malfoyden maat tule heidän aikanaan yhdistymään, sillä vaikka lapsi onkin molempien sukuhaarojen perillinen ja siten kykenevä sukkuloimaan kummankin vanhempansa tiluksilla, ei hän aviottomana saa Malfoyden pääkartanoa pysyvästi haltuunsa. Maita toki senkin edestä, sillä taikasopimus velvoitti Dracon antamaan perillisellensä, ja siten Angelinan haltuun puolet omaisuudestansa, joten kun otetaan huomioon hänen omat perintönsä, on perillisen kohdalla kyseessä melkoinen hyvitys menetetystä mahdollisuudesta nousta sukunsa uudeksi päälliköksi.

Lisäksi ykkös-shotissa näkemämme Claudia, joka näin sivuhuomautuksena on puoliverinen, jonka isä jästisyntyinen ja äiti puoliverinen, pysyi ystävättärellensä uskollisena, menehtyen kuitenkin yhtenä niistä, jotka vastustivat lordi Voldemortin nousua, vaikkei itse ollutkaan täydellisen puhdas pulmunen, sillä siitä huolimatta, että hänet oli aikoinaan lajiteltu korpinkynsiin, oli hänelläkin taipumusta luihuismaiseen ominaisuuteen, jonka mukaan tarve pyhitti keinot. Sen sijaan A.M. itse selvisi sodasta lähinnä pysyttelemällä isoisänsä kartanon suojissa, ja koska Lucius itse oli aikoinaan tehnyt selvän pesäeron veljeensä, ei Voldemortkaan saanut koskaan tietää Judaksesta tai hänen perheestänsä voidakseen kiristää itse Luciusta tai hänen poikaansa Dracoa hänen muilla (isänsä puoleisilla) sukulaisuussuhteilla.


End file.
